


Just Jeeves

by Meringueotang



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, P.G Wodehouse
Genre: Bertie kind of competent, Fluff, Fluff-kind of, Hurt/Comfort, Jooster, M/M, being mugged, both points of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meringueotang/pseuds/Meringueotang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sir, you have been injured. I've sent for a doctor and please, if you don't mind me saying so, put on these shoes,'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First the knife, then the punches. A cold, unsmiling brick wall and a sense of pain throbbing up the lemon. Red spilling on the cobblestone, my red, my blood. Then Darkness. Then Jeeves.

*******  
I cannot remember the precise time I received the call. I had been polishing the Grand Piano to fill the time between Supper being ready and Mr Wooster's return from the Drones. 

I picked up a bright red tie that Mr Wooster had carelessly left on the hat stand as he had hurried out later that day. I indulged in a small smile at the sight of such a flamboyant tie that no other man would dream of wearing. I tried to kid myself that I didn't, that I stayed with him because of the excellent wage and lots of holidays, but I did. I loved him.

*******  
The man left, his breath gravely and thick, his face disguised with a black scarf. All I could see was the blood and my barefeet. He'd even taken my shoes.

********  
I indulged myself again with a small sigh, quite improper- would have to show more control in future, and folded the funny little tie into Mr Wooster's draw.

Then the phone rang.

'Hello, this is a Mr Jeeves. How may I assist?'  
'Huh. Oh. You mus' be the guys valey,'  
'Yes. I am Mr Wooster valet,'  
'Well, you better come quick. Es' been mugged. 47th street, be fast,'

I dropped the phone, something I never do. The apartment swam before my eyes and for the first time in 5 years, I panicked. Gasping, I threw on my bowler hat, slamming the door behind me.

When I arrived I was momentarily shocked by Mr Wooster's state. He was crumpled on the floor, bruised all over, his lip was cut and his arm was clearly broken. His ear was also torn and bleeding quietly onto his collar. His eyes were glassy and unseeing.

'He keeps asking for you, refuses to put shoes on,' said a policeman, breaking the silence. I ordered the policeman to fetch a doctor. Then I went over and knelt by his side. His hand limply grasped mine and held it there in the darkness.   
'Jeeves,' he rasped, attempting to smile,'Sorry to bother you so bally late,' I stopped a smile coming at his persistent positive way of thinking,  
'Mr Wooster, you've been badly injured but a doctor has been sent for. Let me tend to your ear and please, if you don't mind me saying so, put on these shoes,'.

It was Two o'clock in the morning when we finally bundled through the door, I carried him from the taxi and lay him down on the sofa. He bore the obvious pain quite manfully until I brought out the opium to soothe his sleep.  
'No,'he suddenly jolted, trying to pull away,'No Opium!No drugs, please,'  
'Sir, Mr Wooster.....,' I took a risk,'Bertie.... You need this to help you sleep,' 

Mr Wooster looked up at the sound of his name. It felt strangely natural even though I had never said it before. I took his hand and he looked up at me with his honest eyes,  
'Jeeves... Reginald,' he coughed and wheezed for second and paused to regain his strength, he started to speak; then stopped and reconsidered, 'Don't give me the opium, please,'

I sat with him for some time, the doctor had told me that the shock would hit him within the next couple of hours. I prepared myself.  
All of a sudden he sat up straight and began shivering violently. His breath came fast and he ran his fingers through his golden hair that was otherwise plastered to his head. Muttering senselessly he clenched his fists. Then he stopped and looked up at me. 'I was so scared, Jeeves,'

I simply couldn't help it, I leant down and kissed him of the forehead. The shivering stopped. He shifted and smiled weakly, his eyes shining. I moved his head onto my chest and held his hand; methodically rubbing his thumb. He was right. He didn't need the opium, he drifted off to sleep.

*******  
At first it was pain. And Darkness. And the man with a gravely voice punching cutting. And Darkness and Jeeves. But then it was Jeeves and Pain.

Maybe tomorrow they would find the mugger, I had tied a particularly fruity tie onto my shoes before giving them to him, he hadn't seen in the darkness. Sometimes I'm not hopeless. I shivered, but Jeeves was there. Always Jeeves. Just Jeeves.


	2. Not ill anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie struggles with the aftermath of his accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have written a second part as requested and will complete this mini ficlet with a final part soon. Hope you enjoy it!

I twisted the mirror round and caught sight of Jeeves in the sitting room. It was bally confusing all this. If he had been a girl I could've just got down on the old knee and popped the question sharpish, but it felt different this time.

One minute he would lift my hopes up by catching my cheek or straightening my tie in a particularly fondish way but the next he would dash my hopes like a seagull dropping some tasty fish and chips on the sand by ignoring me in company and shaking off my offers to go out for dinner. Normally I would just brush it off but the Wooster pride was a little wounded by this unknown state of things. I sighed and ducked my head, splashing my face with cold water. My face in the mirror glanced back at me as I lifted my chin, the cuts and bruises were faded now but somehow I looked older, my face had taken on a more ragged look. As I reached for the towel I caught sight of Jeeves making his way towards me. Quickly, I ducked my head and splashed my face again, hoping to disguise the slight tears that had slipped onto my cheeks.

He gave one of his polite coughs. 'Yes, R-,' I faltered, controlling my voice which had given up on me, 'I mean... Jeeves,'  
'Sir,' he said in his clipped tones, 'I have prepared salmon for dinner tonight, I hope it is satisfactory?'  
For a second I caught his eyes in the mirror. I looked away. 'That will be fine Jeeves,' I cleverly disguised a sniff by coughing loudly and pushed the mirror away, 'You've worked bally hard, do have a break dear fellow. Go to dinner or catch some show or.....something,' Having made this remark I retreated to the towel to put my face back in order.  
'Thank you sir but leaving the flat will not be necessary, I have a number of small tasks to do and then I shall perhaps, with your consent, read through one of Spinosa's works,'  
'That sounds charming..... Well you enjoy yourself now and all that,' The Wooster voice cracked a little so I disguised it with another cough. I don't think Jeeves was fooled. 

I turned to leave but Jeeves was still partially in the doorway. I waited, holding my breath, not meeting his eyes. He seemed to melt a little. As in, unfreeze from his usual iron mask.  
'Would you like me to purchase you some cough sweets, sir..... The lemon ones are your favourite are they not?'  
For a second I thought I would break, that half of me would crumble and the other half would shatter into a million pieces all over the bathroom floor. Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he just decide how to act around me instead cruelly raising my hopes and dashing them again? What was he trying to achieve? Well, one thing was for certain, he wasn't going to make me a chump!

My eyes hardened with what I thought was a steely gaze, 'That will not be necessary Jeeves,' I said, slightly imitating his speech, 'I am not ill......anymore,' I added as an afterthought. I pushed past him, ignoring the slight brushing of our arms that would have once caused me delight. 

I continued through the lounge and, grabbing my trusty hat, threw open the front door and stepped out into the hall. Before closing the door, I turned for a final jab, 'I'm going out,'  
'But sir, the dinner-’  
'I'm not hungry!' I half shouted as I spun round and shut the door with plenty of zest.

My swiftish steps quickly brought me down to the end of the road. Only then did I have second thoughts. My head flicked round and I looked up at my flat, silhouetted against the darkening day. For a second I thought I saw Jeeves at the window but I shook my head and walked on, my pace less brisk than before. As I turned the last rim bit of the corner I had to firmly remind myself that it had all been in my head and that turning back would only hurt me, if I had not I probably would have turned back -sharpish.

I made it to a park before the Wooster form seemed to cry 'Enough is enough!' and I sat down on a rather uncomfortable bench.

I rationed my breaths, pushing my hands through my hair. Slowly, I went through all the reasons why me and Reggie could never be together and eventually gave myself an ultimatum, 'He is too good for you, give up,'. I muttered this to myself and rubbed my eyes to stop them from clouding over.

I looked over at the trees. If Jeeves had been there I could have asked him the name of them. Oh well. Each one was weighed down with leaves, the boughs brushing the damp ground. A little thought flew through my head. I began to assign a thought of Jeeves to each leaf I saw. In my head, I gave each leaf a different scrap of a memory. Me and Jeeves playing a duet on the piano. His chilling looks at my more fruity pieces of clothing. Snatches of conversations and those little moments where he stopped being Jeeves and revealed himself to be human. Lastly, I chose a simple looking leaf and assigned it the night when I was mugged. I assigned it the darkness, the pain and, of course, Jeeves holding my hands until I fell asleep, never leaving my side.

When I was finished I stood up and left the bench. 

Suddenly, something in the Wooster heart stirred. It seemed to buck up and say 'Give it one last shot dash it!'. Well, after I sign like that one couldn't just continue the path chosen. My eyes cleared. 'I must be worth something,' I thought, 'I may be worth far less than Jeeves but dash it I love him and I might as well give it a shot!'. 

I was about to turn homeward when a thought struck me and I ducked into the nearest shop.


	3. Knock knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Bertie storms out

Mr Wooster left the flat and I sighed. I pulled my hands through my hair and strode swiftly to the window overlooking the street. On the dusky road I saw Mr Wooster stride firmly away from the flat, rubbing his eyes as he went. My stomach tugged at me as I watched him slow his pace and glance up at the window- causing me to duck out of the way. 

I paced the flat and picked up a few unimportant items here and there before setting them down. I polished the piano again, tidied the drinks cabinet and dusted the living room. Then I started wandering around the flat, looking for jobs to do. I checked the clock. It was 6:15. If Mr Wooster was dining at the the Drones surely he would call? My spirits lifted a little at the thought of hearing his kindly voice echo down the telephone line. In this lifted spirit, I spent the next half hour re-tidying the living room (which just so happened to be where the phone was). 

I cracked and, at 7 o'clock, I snatched the phone up and called the Drones to inquire after Mr Wooster.  
'Mr Wooster has not entered the Drones nor called ahead to secure a table as usual.....I was not aware he was joining us this evening?'  
'No. Thank you. If you would be so kind as to call me if he arrives I would be most grateful'.

I put the phone down and in two strides made it to the door. I paused with my hand reaching for my bowler hat. My hand fell through flat air, however, as my hat was not on its usual peg. I turned and saw that I had, completely without realising, hung my hat up on Mr Wooster's side- next to his peg. I gulped. Carefully, I reached out and felt the peg where Mr Wooster's hat usually hung. It was inexcusable, thank goodness Mr Wooster had been too hasty to notice my shocking falter in the feudal spirit. Still, I allowed myself a few seconds to collect my thoughts. Then I picked up my hat and hung it on the correct peg. 

I'm not sure how long I stood there but it was the mantelpiece clock that shook me out of my reverie. It was 8 o'clock. Outside a thin layer of fog had started to sweep the streets as the streetlights flickered on. I clenched my fists together. He should be home by now. I remembered the sight of Mr Wooster, crumpled on the cold pave stones whilst his life flooded out of him- a shiver ran through me.

*********

It was about quarter to nine by the time I stumbled into the foyer, tipped my hat to the doorman and made my way to the front door. 

Upon reaching the door I paused. There was a soft quiet within. The Wooster form sagged a little, then bucked up and threw open the door.

I must say I recoiled at the sight that met my eyes. Jeeves sat hunched on the sofa, his hand on the phone.  
'Sir-'  
'Re-'  
He flew across the room, quite how I'm not sure, and, much to the young master's surprise, threw his arms around me.

'I say-' I said, surprised but not adverse to this sudden outburst. Jeeves sniffed audibly, something I never thought I'd hear. 'Sir....you....you didn't come home and I thought...' his gasping breaths interrupting him. I melted like dashed butter in one of those frying pan thingymummys. The man was clearly in a state of panic and it seemed he would need a good deal of calming down before he would be in any way ready for the proposal I was to make to him. 

I leant into his embrace, getting a lovely whiff of his tobacco and citrusy smell. My hand found its way onto the back of his neck and I rubbed it gently. We held this delightful posish for a few minutes.

Then as quickly as it had begun, Jeeves broke off and straightened himself; quickly becoming a picture of perfect dress so far from his disheveled appearance moments ago. He coughed politely.  
' I do apologise sir. I was taking a liberty and I understand if you would like me to hand in my resignation-'  
'Don't be silly Jeeves,' I insisted, hoping I wasn't blushing quite as much as I thought, 'You were in distress,'  
'Yes sir,but'  
'Jeeves. It is a simple human need to feel physical contact when one is stressed what?'  
'I-......Thank you sir. I do apologise,'  
I shook my head and the words sort of fell out of my mouth, 'I would do it again Jeeves. In a heartbeat,' I clamped my mouth shut, hoping he didn't know just how willing I was. Jeeves seemed to shift a little and his shoulders relaxed a touch.   
'Thank you sir,' he said as the closest thing to a sigh escaped his lips. His brow was still furrowed, worry crossed across his face. I felt an awful crushing feeling in my chest at having made him so worried. This night was not going to plan.

'Jeeves,' I stepped forward, 'What would set your heart at rest? I just went for a stroll and the hours, well you know how it is..'  
Jeeves shifted again, looking mildly uncomfortable. Then,  
'Your arm sir,'  
'What?'  
'It is important to make sure that you have not aggravated it during your nighttime...perambulations,'  
'Well,' I beamed at him, 'Check away Jeeves,' I presented my arm to him, 'If it will soothe your mind what?'.  
Jeeves came forward and gently helped me out of my jacket. Ah. I hadn't considered this aspect of it before I agreed so heartily. He rolled up my shirtsleeve. I prayed for my cheeks to stop blushing as much as I thought they were. With the upmost care, he untwisted my bandage thingy and checked over my arm, his warm hands contrasting to my cold arm. Jeeves paused.  
'Quite satisfactory sir. Your arm is not injured, however it would be advisable to avoid exasperating it for the next few weeks,'  
'Ah, well very good Jeeves. Glad your minds' at rest what?'  
'Thank you sir,'  
I beamed at him again and his features softened visibly.

Something seemed to strike the Wooster heart just then. If not now, when? I took a deep breath.

'Jeeves....The time has come what?'  
'Sir?', I ran a hand through my hair, suddenly the distance between us seemed rather close.  
'Jeeves.....Reginald....I want to...want to,'. I lost my words somewhere between taking a step towards him and adjusting my tie. Why was this so difficult? 'Well the fact is....if you were a beazle I would be down on the old knee by now,'  
'Bertie-'  
' No No Jeeves, I'm determined to have out with it all, dash the consequences!' I said getting rather worked up and fraught in my vocal region. I couldn't look at him. He who was deciding my happiness as it were. I paced the room, suddenly feeling it wasn't nearly big enough for all that had struggled within my head.  
'The fact is Jeeves....I'm in love with you and I've been in love with you ever since you stepped through that door. I don't care that your a man, that your my valet. In fact I wish I could dash away with all this feudal nonsense. I love you and that's all that matters!'

There was a slight pause. My lemon whizzed and throbbed as I stared at my shoes. I felt a weight lift off my chest. The air seemed thick with all the things I'd said and felt these past few months, the weight of it inflating my lungs.Then there was a sharp knock at the door. In the pause that followed, the knocks sped up quickly and grew louder.  
'Sir.....Bertie, shall I answer?'  
The hammering at the door continued, making the posish a tad awkward. Here I was confessing my undying love and there was a bally postman or some such thing barging in. Well. This evening wasn't going to plan, I might as well finish it off. 'Yes yes. I suppose we must,'

Jeeves flickered over to the door and shimmered it open. 'Well well! Took you long enough! I was in quite a mind to blow the blasted thing down if you hadn't answered then,'  
Jeeves turned round, unperturbed, 'Mrs Travers to see you sir,'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took sooooo long but here is the second to last chapter. The last one should be through soon. Thanks for all your support guys, didn't think this many people would read it. :)


	4. The end of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of it

Now it goes without saying that Aunt Dahlia is my favourite aunt. I'm usually pleased to see her and chew the fat about things and all that but now was definitely not the right time. I threw a desperate look over to Jeeves but he was busying himself with the front door.

He seemed calmish as he took her hat and coat, his face fixed still in a resolute manner. She sat down and started on some long story about Anatole and a shifty fish soup. Jeeves hovered and I watched him, my eyes involuntarily tracking his movements. He stared distractingly at the floor, now that I looked closer he did look nervous, as if he'd stepped on some glass and was pondering how to get it out. He drifted over to the mantelpiece and straightened a vase, a tiny movement instantly making the mantelpiece look picturesque. I sigh rose in my throat, then died quickly again.

Aunt Dahlia narrowed her eyes; I could feel it from across the room. I flickered back to the conversation and tried to establish what on earth she was talking about. As I fazed back in there seemed to be a silence. Oh. Right. I was supposed to answer. Aunt Dahlia looked at me expectantly. 'Err...Yes. Quite,' I warbled, grasping for an opinion, 'Just what I thought myself,'. The aunt in question narrowed her eyes even more than I thought possible. 'What, that Anatole was in his right mind when he refused to serve fish just because he couldn't stand the smell?'  
'Ummm....well these things happen what?' She tutted as my eyes focused back on Jeeves. 'Honestly your hopeless,' she muttered and freezing on Jeeves with a hard stare she cleared her throat, 'Perhaps, Jeeves, you could fetch us refreshments of some sort? My journey has been a long one. Some tea or something stronger would be welcome,' she raised her eyebrows expectantly, 'Yes ma'm' Jeeves said softly. I leapt up as he made for the door, 'Do you need any help Jeeves?'  
'No sir, I believe can manage, thank you,'  
'No carrying trays or pouring things or...That sort of thing?'  
'No sir,' he said, a little firmer than before, 'That will not be necessary,'. Involuntarily, I leaned closer and looked him hard in the eyes, forcing his steady gaze to meet with mine. I softened my voice a little, 'Are you quite sure Jeeves? Do you need me- uh my help?'. The question hung in the air, filling the silence. I kept my gaze steady. 'Enough of this nonsense. Bertie sit down or I will make the bally tea,' Aunt Dahlia barked, pulling me out of my reverie. When I looked back, Jeeves had shimmered out of the room. I sat down, crushed. Because of course that's not what I'd been asking. What I meant was so much more than that. But no, it was 'Not necessary,'. I blinked furiously, a heat building up behind my eyes and I started wishing more than ever that I was alone.

'Bertie,' Aunt Dahlia snapped, a warning look cast across her face. She looked across at me and her gaze softened. 'What are you doing?'  
'I....' I drew myself up, 'I don't know what you're talking about,' and I coughed to show my nonchalance, throwing my head back in what I perceived was a carefree manner. Aunt Dahlia threw a glance towards the door. 'You know very well what I mean,' she stood up and sat down beside me. Hanging my head, I picked at my tie. 'You...You know then?'  
'Of course I know. You seem to spend half your time looking at him like some squashed puppy dog,' she smiled and I looked up. 'So, you don't have a problem with it?'  
'Lord no! I'm just glad you've got him,' she gestured towards the kitchen, 'to keep you under control. Without him, those horrific ties would have exposed you months ago,' she guffawed loudly and tilted my head to look at me. I gulped and a solitary tear tracked down my face. 'Now look. Does he feel the same way?' Words wouldn't come out of my mouth dash it. 'I'd be surprised if he didn't, he'd have to like you an awful lot to stick with you even when your a boiled shrimp,' she laughed again. I strained my throat and gulped again, viciously shaking my head. Aunt Dahlia's face turned grim. She reached over and scooped me up under her shoulder like she used to when I was a sproutling and had that particular nightmare again. My nose was severely squashed and my suit crumpled but I felt the deep ache in my chest alleviate a bit. 'Now listen here, you tell him you love him and dashed forget about the consequences. If he really doesn't return the feeling, which I doubt; you can come and stay with me and we can drown your sorrows in Anatole's fantastic new chocolate mousse...Does that sound good?' I was really crying now, tears streaming from the bally eyeballs, and had strain and gulp several times before I could speak, 'It's..... It's not the same,' I turned away, 'Sorry,sorry... Just give me a minute and I'll calm down,' And as I burrowed deeper into the cushion, Aunt Dahlia rose and marched off somewhere. 

Breathing deeply, I started to make plans for the future. I would pack my things (Jeeves wouldn't be there), call a taxi (Jeeves wouldn't be there) and go and stay with Corky, away from society and in a painfully Jeeves free environment. Yes. I would do it and I had to. But for now, a few more minutes in the depths of this cushion was needed to prepare myself for whatever the future held. The silence filled the space. The absence of Jeeves lingered.

Then, 'Sir?'. Turning my head, I looked up at this apparition before me, 'Jeeves?'. He twisted a little in his suit, he seemed nervous. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart, I don't know how he couldn't have it was beating so blasted loud. Sniffing, I desperately tried to wipe the traces of tears from my face. Jeeves did something weird with his face. I could've sworn his visage softened for a second.  
'Could you stand up please sir?'  
'Errrm,' I shifted a little, 'I'm not sure...'  
'Ok then,' Jeeves dropped to his knees, his face suddenly inches from mine. 

Quite an unexpected thing happened then. He leaned forward and kissed me. I was confused for a few seconds but didn't want spoil whatever this was and so leaned into it and returned it with as much fervour as could be managed under the circs. He smelt heavenly; of clean clothes, lemony aftershave and of some sort of Jeevesly other scent that was the best of all of them. I shivered. 

When we finally broke apart I realised that the poor man was kneeling on the floor to reach me.  
I couldn't leave him like that and I shuffled a little away to make space. In his usual marvellous way Jeeves shimmered into the place next to me. His form seemed to fill all the emptiness that had been there before. The sofa was a little too small for the both of us and Jeeves began to slip. Quickly, I threw my arm around his waist and pulled him closer in, his head squashed up against my chest. My face was in his lovely clean hair and I breathed, savouring every second. He gave a light chuckle, sending veins of joy threading through me. A thought hit me. 'Gosh Jeeves. You do know I love you?', I felt him smile though I couldn't see his face, 'Bertie, I can assure you the feeling is mutual,' and he nuzzled deeper into my chest causing my heart to leap quite dramatically. 'Bertie? What happened to 'sir'?'  
Jeeves looked up, 'I can resume it if it would please you-'  
'No,no,no-' I shook my head emphatically, 'I have always rather hated my name but on your lips it sounds rather smashing,' And I kissed him, just because I could, 'May I call you Reggie?'. His answer must have been the affirmative because he laughed (a strange sound to my ears) and pressed a kiss to my lips, which we did not break for several minutes.

**********  
For how long we lay there, Bertram's legs intertwined with mine, I cannot say. The world seemed a glorious haze of light and warmth. Then I heard a cough and realised that, in our haste for one another, we had forgotten about Mrs Travers. 

Bertie, his head ensconced in my hair in a lovely way, saw no sign of Mrs Travers as she collected her coat, mouthed 'I told you so' and silently left the apartment.

An hour later, Bertie seemed to resurface from his dreamy reverie. I smiled at him, cherishing not having to conceal it anymore. 'Happy?' I asked him. He grinned and leaned over to lightly kiss my forehead, 'Almost, dear,' and he propped himself up, ending up with my legs swung over his lap as his arm looped round my waist. His hair was fluffy from dozing and he closely resembled a confused duckling. He jolted upwards, as if remembering something.  
'Will you Reggie?...Marry me, that is,' he said, shaking his head at his own puzzlement. I smiled, 'I would love to.....but I fear it is not possible,'  
'How though?' He sat up further, 'We just pop off down to the registry office and the things a done deal,'. I marvelled at his innocence, his constant faith in the world was one of my favourite qualities about him. 'We can't,' I sighed, 'The world isn't ready for people like us, we have to be secretive,'. For a long while Bertie stayed silent, his hands lacing in and out of my own. He seemed to reach some sort of decision.

'Well,' he stood up and my heart ached for the sudden loss of warmth and comfort. He went over to the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. 'What's the date Reg?'  
'It's the 4th. The 4th of December,' he wrote something the paper, his face bent low with concentration. Then he rose and straightened his slightly crumpled suit. He strode  
and took my hand in his, examining it as if it were a foreign object. He looked me in the eyes, 'Reginald Jeeves, I can't promise you that some god awful girl won't try and get engaged to me. I can't promise you that I'll never do something stupid,as I'm apt to do, or that I won't be doubtful sometimes that you bet chose to walk the earth with someone like Bertram,'  
'Ber-' but he shushed me and squeezed my hand tighter.  
'What I can promise you, however, is that I will always have a heart full of love for you, whatever the circs. Reg, I would follow you into the fire if you wished it. Let us at least be married in everything but name,' and he kissed me lightly on the nose. I must admit I felt rather faint. I blinked twice and then tried to summon up the vocabulary that could begin to match what he'd said to me.

'I cannot find the words to even-' I paused, 'You have shown me light in what I thought was a cold, unfeeling world. I remember the first time I met you, I felt warmed by your very presence. I have loved you for a long time and will stand by your side, fetching tea and tying you ties, for as long as you'll have me,' and I kissed him, drawing him to me as though no force could tear us apart.

He handed me the paper and we signed it in turn. Bertie embraced me for a second, then walked over to the fireplace. Taking down the picture above the mantelpiece of a cheerful pot of flowers, he dropped the paper behind the painting. We hung the painting back up and stood there, gazing at the bright yellow of the lazy daffodils.

And there, just for us, hung our wedding ring, our vows and promises we hoped to keep. Above the mantelpiece for the world to see but never to read.

'It's perfect' I said, slinging an arm around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who's liked,commented or read this fic. I never really thought anyone would read it so the positive response was lovely. I think this is the final instalment thought I am tempted to write a little Christmas epilogue/chapter or maybe just write a mini fic as well.  
> Thanks and I love u guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya so we are nearly at 100 kudos! Wowee I never thought anyone would read this, let alone leave lovely comments and kudos. I thought perhaps to celebrate I could write a little extra part- an epilogue if you will (or perhaps take suggestions for a new fic?). Anyway, love you guys and feel free to comment your thoughts/suggestions. :)


End file.
